


Dainty Pieces of Satin

by oshunanat



Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, But for a good reason., Cas is kinda of a jerk., He just wants to understand why Dean like's panties., Light D/s, M/M, Oral, Panties, Panty Kink, Really. - Freeform, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Dean likes panties. Castiel can't understand why, so he puts on a pair of Dean's to try and figure it out.





	Dainty Pieces of Satin

Castiel stared at the perfectly folded pieces of dainty satin tucked into the back corner of Dean’s drawer. He’d simply tried to ask Dean what the appeal of such apparel was, but Dean had only sputtered and gotten angry. He couldn’t ask Sam, the three of them had a distinct “don’t ask, don’t tell” arrangement when it came to Castiel and Dean’s sex life, and Castiel tried to respect that.

So that left him with little other choice. Dean and Sam were out on a hunt and weren’t due back for another day, leaving him plenty of time to try and figure this out before Dean returned.

He picked a pair out at random and unfolded it. It was soft to the touch, and a pretty shade of sapphire blue. But still, it was cloth. It was not special. Shrugging, he set them down atop the dresser and stripped down, throwing his clothes on the bed.

Bending down, he stepped into the panties and began tugging them up his legs. The satin felt nice, he supposed and he could see how if ones sensations had been heightened through arousal that it could be sexy, but it wasn’t doing much for him.

He closed the door so that he could study himself in the mirror; perhaps the enjoyment came in the aesthetic appeal of such a feminine garment on a masculine body.

His musings were interrupted as the door suddenly opened.

“Cass!” Dean said sounding startled. “What are you…” his boyfriend’s trailed off, presumably at the sight of him in the underwear. “What the hell man?! You can’t go through my things!”

“Do you like the sight?” Castiel asked, ignoring his boyfriend’s outrage.

“Excuse me?” Dean asked, the oncoming rant temporarily deflected.

“Do you like the sight?” he said as he turned so Dean could get the full view. “I tried to ask you what appealed about this, but you shut me out, so I had to resort to drastic measures. Tell me, Dean, do you like how I look?”

Dean’s mouth shut before swallowing and _looking_ at Castiel to give him a serious answer. Or at least try to. Dean seemed to be at a loss for words.

Castiel turned to face Dean, his confused smile slowly changing to a small pleased one. “You do, don’t you?”

He approached his boyfriend, his smile becoming hungry. He placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and gently pushed, urging Dean to his knees.

There were times when Dean wanted, no _needed_ nothing more than fuck Castiel into the mattress. There were plenty more when he liked to be told what to do, to just stop thinking and do as he was told. Had Dean resisted, he would have let up, but given the ease with which Dean fell to his knees, it was clear to Castiel that indeed, his supposition was correct and Dean was enjoying this.

“Good boy,” he praised his lover softly. Dean flushed beautifully. “Was your trip a success?”

Dean nodded. “It was.”

“Then you deserve a reward.” Castiel knew full well that Dean absolutely loved giving head, perhaps even more than receiving it. “Show me what you would have me do if our roles were reversed, and you were the one wearing these.”

Dean’s eyes lit up in delight, the previous anger temporarily forgotten. Dean’s hands grabbed his thighs and he blew hot air against the panties.

“Oh!” Castiel moaned, caught completely off guard.

Dean followed that breath by sucking Castiel’s cock through the flimsy material and Castiel’s eyes rolled back into his head. Castiel could feel the smugness beginning to roll off Dean, but he didn’t really care right about now, not when Dean grabbed the edge of the panties with his teeth and slowly pulled them down to reveal his hardening cock.

Diving in like a child deprived of sweets, Dean started blowing Castiel loudly and messily, expert hands and expert tongue working him like violin. After a few moments, he wanted more, and wrapped his fingers in Dean’s hair, and started to thrust, pushing into Dean’s throat until Dean had swallowed him whole.

“Take it, just like that,” Castiel cooed, savoring the way Dean’s eyes watered before pulling back and thrusting shallower, but faster. “Good boy,” he praised his boyfriend before thrusting in one last time to spill his seed down Dean’s throat.

“Thank you, Dean. I think I’m starting to see the appeal.”


End file.
